DC Earth 102.5 Wiki
Welcome to Earth 102.5 102.5 is a world which is vibrating between 102 and 103, however, all mainstream heroes and villains seemed to not have occurred in this universe; at least not as we envisioned them. While Kryptonian pods may have crash landed on the planet, Kal-El and Kara Zor-el never existed, at least not in the way we knew. In the year 2016 a device was created by the Dominators in order to stop the alteration of time throughout this universe as it was in constant flux. This device has stopped people from changing the timeline and even accidentally going back in time. Those whom find themselves going through time, will be unable to go forward or back; making events generally permanent. This also trapped time travelers or locked such travelers in the rifts of time. Creating remnants across time and space, while somehow averting paradoxes with the devices regulation. At some point this device was absorbed by time itself, concreting itself permanently in the universe. In the year 2017, the world is held hostage by nuclear arms and by the beginning of 2018, a massive nuclear holocaust emerges; devastating many populated regions around the world. However, thanks to this nuclear war, humanity has banded together to form a world government and to rebuild what they've once had. Our story takes place in the year 2112 where radiation on the planet has been almost completely cleared and humanity has begun to repopulate, breathing new air into a wounded plain. Notable Timeline *2016, in anticipation for a nuclear war in the next decade, many governments began to build shelters several meters underground. Most people whom were going to be inhabitants, other than the workers whom built them, were randomly selected along with their families. *2017, tensions between North Korea and the rest of the world begin to escalate as high altitude rockets are tested. The United States President and North Korean's Chairman clash, inadvertently declaring war on one another via social media; causing a massive misunderstanding on a global scale. *2018, one month prior to the nuclear launch randomly selected families and private citizens are moved into underground shelters as a means of evacuation of places of interest. These shelters were stocked for 150 years and built for continual use as well as expansion. When the bombs were launched, more than 65% of the surface population was eliminated, including most standing Governments. *2034, two shelters in the United States collapse and are irradiated, killing most of the survivors. Four shelters in the middle-east collapse, killing most occupants, but weren't irradiated. Six shelters in China are flooded. One shelter in Japan is destroyed by an exposed hydrogen tank. *2065, shelters begin to communicate one by one via satellite connections, sharing their advances in technology to ensure the betterment and continuation of humanity. A council of civilian delegates were formed to create a new world government with the means to survive. *2081, shelters are becoming overpopulated and are forced to make their way back up to the surface. New ways of scrubbing radiation from the atmosphere and the surface are discovered and promptly used across the globe. People begin to reunite with those whom remained on the surface. Chaos erupts between those from the shelters and raiders and gangs whom fail to assimilate and join with the cause. *2094, the United World Global Government or the UWGG is finally founded with 20,000 delegates from across the globe. Mid-year a new space program known as the UWSP is founded. The human government founded a new form of currency based off of the resource of energy. Issuing "Energy Credits" as the common and official currency next to bartering and other resource trading. *2100, twelve major cities are founded in the United States and Twenty in Continental Asia. Two major cities are rebuilt in Japan. Six major cities are built in Continental Europe. Britain establishes contact for the first time with the rest of the world having gone into strict radio silence after the first bomb fell. Their first message: "The Queen Lives." *2105, the first universal house of worship is founded and recognized across the globe as a place for co-existence. *2111, the first space expedition is cut short when the launch site is destroyed by a terrorist group claiming to be the K.R.E.E.D. their objective is unknown and untold. As this group formed, multiple other groups also found their calling; some even having powered abilities. Rules * No God-modding; over powering your character and/or god-like powers. * No Auto hitting; Controlling and automatically hitting characters unless its a NPC. * No CD's; Character Dropping, deleting your character(s) and restarting with another character. * Respect everyone in this roleplay group.l. * No CC's; Character Crossing, with weaponry, information or other things aka Metagaming. * No roleplaying in two areas at the same time with the same character. * Regular member's are allowed up to a total of five characters. * Stay in order; When you are posting with more then two people, be sure to go in a single file order. * Complete the formatting of your character correctly. * Be creative and descriptive with your posts. No one liners. Create a minimum of 5+ sentences per posts. * Do NOT bring out of character drama into rp or RP drama into out of character. * Have fun. Canon Elements This roleplay is related to the DC Universe, as well as the typical reality scenario and whatnot. The canonality is very similar to our own timeline. However the universe itself consists of some of the DC universe canon like different versions of these: *The New Gods *Kyptonians *Daxamites *Speedsters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse